Sweet & Awkward Encounters
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: A series of one-shots of sweet and awkward encounters between Shikamaru and Temari. Possibly some OOC-ness. And possibly some AU stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

_I do now own (: Although I wish I did_

* * *

><p>It never got this cold in Suna. It was 20 degrees and dropping outside in Konoha. The moon shone off the beautiful blanket of fragile snow outside, and a blonde haired kunoichi was stepping into the shower. The window was cracked and a breeze was drifting in. She loved the smell of the cold winter air. It never snowed in her home village. The water was cranked up as hot as it could get. It felt nice on her skin. A tingling burning sensation, mixed with the cool breeze from the winter night was the best feeling ever to her. She started feeling more cold than warm and shut the window half way through her shower. The warmness engulfing her body.<p>

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her dripping body. Steam covered the mirror and surrounding the air. The girl combed out her hair and let it down to air dry. She loved it that way, the pretty wavy look it got. She walked out into the kitchen area and poured a glass of milk and helped herself to some of the cookies she had made earlier that day.

The girl turned to exit the kitchen and noticed a tall pineapple haired boy sitting at her kitchen table. He was looking at her, his face pale with a bright pink blush across his cheeks. She set down her cookie and milk in anger and tightened the towel around her, making sure there was no visible skin in "certain" places. "Nara! What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed. He hesitated. "I...uh.." The boy covered his eyes and looked away, the blush across his nose growing more. "I let myself in. I'm so sorry!" The blonde kunoichi stomped off into her bedroom before she hit him. She didn't want to get anywhere the boy without any clothes on.

The girl quickly changed into a light purple sweater and dark jeans with a cute pair of black flats. She wanted to get out there to kick his ass before he ran away. She stomped out of the bedroom, still enraged at the boy's rudeness as to letting himself in her house. She got to the kitchen and surprisingly he wasn't there. "Nara! You ass! Where the hell are you?" she yelled.

Suddenly, she felt a force come behind her and next thing she knew she was pinned to the table behind her. Shikamaru was on top of her, holding her down by the wrists. "What the hell are you doing?" She struggled underneath him. "It's for my own good. So you don't hurt me," he explained.

"Why would you let yourself into my house?" she asked, glaring at the same time. "I came to tell you that the meeting that's supposed to be in..." He glanced at the clock on the stove. "Ten minutes is cancelled. Usually you'd be cooking around this time, but when I came in I heard you were in the shower and you apparently slept in all day, which is why you weren't in the kitchen, where you should be." She caught the sexist reference he was making towards her. She turned her head and scoffed. "You sexist pig." He smirked, and backed up. Maybe too soon. She came towards him, her fists out, and punched him in the head.

"Owww! You troublesome woman!" He rubbed his head and walked off to the living area. He sat on the couch, still rubbing his head. "You deserved it. First you walk into my house uninvited and then you pin me to my kitchen table and make sexist references to me! Ugh! I can't believe you!" She angrily walked out onto the back porch, into the freezing weather. The boy sighed and reluctantly stood, following her out. She was standing, hugging herself, watching the snow slowly fall from the sky.

"You're going to catch a cold." "I don't care," she said. He walked over beside her and she turned to him. "I don't understand why everything you do agitates me," she said looking at him. "Because you love me," he quickly responded in return. She didn't catch this and went on. "And I don't get why you always feel the need to annoy the hell out of me!" "Because I love you." "And why do you-" "Temari."

She was caught off guard for the second time this evening. Did he just call her by her name? He never called her by her name. So why now? "Temari," he said again. She looked up at him and he caught her by her chin. "Did you hear a word I just said?" She shook her head. "I annoy you because..." The pineapple haired boy leaned in slowly and caught her in a kiss. At first, she was taken by surprise, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She looked up at him smirking. "You know, in the kitchen earlier you were blushing. You are again now, crybaby."

He smiled down at her, and then yawned. "You're still so lazy," she laughed. "Not lazy, tired. If I was being lazy I wouldn't have bothered getting up from the couch when you came out here," he smiled. She hit him in the chest. "Oww, troublesome woman. Must you always hit me?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I love you too Shikamaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Just something cute I thought of earlier this evening. I had to write it before I forgot ^^ It's my first, so I hope you enjoyed it :3 Tell me what you think, review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_I wish I owned Naruto, but unfortunately I don't ):_

* * *

><p><strong>Temari's POV<strong>

_Great. Just great._ My trip to Konoha here had been perfectly fine until I got near the border of the Fire Country. Until I saw the snow. Now, here I am in Konoha, at night, and the show is up to my mid calf. It would have been fine if Lady Tsunade had warned me of this downfall before I had left Suna. But no.

I had no clue where I was going. Usually, someone would meet me at the gate, escort me to the Hokage tower and then I would be led by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru. I knew where he lived... But that would be weird... But then again...

Throughout this thinking process I somehow ended up in front of his doorstep. Well, I guess since I'm here. I really don't want to walk aimlessly throughout town, hopelessly looking for a hotel, at night, in the freezing cold snow. I sighed, and reluctantly knocked on the door.

I heard shuffling, then footsteps and there before me stood Shikamaru. "Huh? Temari?" I push past him into the warm house. "It's snowing! Can you believe it's snowing? My toes feel like they're gonna fall off!" He looked down at my red swollen feet as I took off my shoes. It also didn't help the matter that I was wearing only my black kimono.

"Well, it is December. You didn't think it was snowing here in December? You should've checked it out before you came," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and sat down shivering on his couch. I was exhausted and cold. I wanted to sleep. The boy yawned as he walked down the hall. You could tell he was tired. He had bags under his eyes. Not the usual bags, but baggier bags.

I looked around his home and noticed how nice the place actually was. I had only been here once before, and never really took in my surroundings. Who knew for such a lazy ninja he could afford such a nice place, without the help of his parents?

He came back a few minutes later with a t-shirt in hand and tossed it to me. "Here, this should fit. I'll dry your clothes. Bathroom's to the left," he said pointing down the hall behind him. I proceeded to the bathroom and stripped of my damp clothing. Oh how it felt nice. I've always hated that wet soggy clothes feeling. I lifted the shirt over my head and it was almost too big for me. It was dark green and reached a little less than the middle of my thigh. Oh well, as long as I was mostly covered it didn't matter. Plus the fact that I would be sleeping soon under some nice warm blankets, totally unexposed.

I came back out and he was digging through a nearby closet, taking out blankets. "Clothes?" I asked. He looked over and a blanket above him fell on his head. I lifted it off and took it over to the couch, all while handing him the wet clothes.

"Well, my bedroom is down the hall to the left if you need anything. You know where the bathroom is, and if you need a drink or something you can search the kitchen, I'm off to bed after I shower," he said yawning, again.

"Okay, night."

Well, at least he was a decent host. I watched the pineapple headed boy walk off, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

_Nh. Troublesome..._I stepped out of the warm shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I then blow dried my hair, hating the feeling of going to bed with wet hair, and tied it up in the usual pony tail. _Hmm. Now that I think of it my head is sort of shaped like a pineapple... Ugh. Temari's getting to me._

It was then that I remembered she was out sleeping on my couch, in my living room. Feeling it was only nice, even if she wouldn't know, I decided to check on her before I went to sleep myself. I walked out into the living room and she was fast asleep on the couch. She looked comfortable, except the fact that she was shaking. I knew I didn't have any more blankets in the closet, I only had the one. Along with sheets and pillows.

_Ugh. I can't believe I'm about to do this._ Feeling bad, I picked up the sleeping girl in my arms and carried her to my room. The bed was big enough to fit two people and I had a comforter along with sheets. I laid her down on the bed in the spot beside me.

_Weirdly...she looked almost beautiful when she slept. She was so peaceful... Unlike the Temari she is when she's awake. No...this is weird..._ He threw one arm across his face, laid on his back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Temari's POV<strong>

I awoke feeling overly hot. I then noticed that I was in a bed...with comforters and I felt a warm mass to the right of me. I turned and there lies Shikamaru. _How did I get here again?_ I instantly sat up and felt around, thanking Kami when I realized I was still dressed. _He must have carried me in here.._

I lied back down and looked again to my right. He was asleep, looking very peaceful... and handsome... and... _what?_ It was then, that I also noticed, he had just now managed to wrap his arms around my waist, trying to pull me closer, but me wanting to resist.

Laying here with half of the covers off was making me cold. I snuggled back under the blanket and willingly scooted closer to him, letting him wrap his arms around me and laying on his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was so...peaceful and calming. It made me feel more warm inside. I smiled. I could also smell his scent. Musk. A sexy smell.I scooted closer and buried my face in his shirt.

This was so awkward...yet so perfect.

And soon enough, I fell asleep, in his wonderful arms, with smiles on both of our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think that was alright ^^ The ending is okaii I sort of rushed it because it's very late :P I've been in a snowy mood lately :D I wish it would snow here already! Winter is my favorite season (: Soooo yeah heh I hope you enjoyed :D Review please ^w^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto would be the best Christmas present ever :D but unfortunately, I don't own it D:_

* * *

><p>It was spring. The leaves flourished and the flowers were blooming. Birds sang and all was peaceful…<p>

"Nara!" Said boy jumped from the bushes, being chased by an angry Temari.

"Ugh troublesome woman why do you insist we do this today?" Shikamaru turned swiftly with multiple shuriken ready for battle. Temari stood with a fighting stance about fifteen feet in front of the boy. She held her fan ready at her right side.

"I got bored, and what you're too lazy to fight? What if this was for your life?" she cocked her head.

He sighed. "Troublesome…" he mumbled.

She took a swing with her fan and dust and debris flew forward. The boy prepared himself, taking a defensive stance, covering his face. She repeated this again, trying to make it some kind of motivation for him to move and attack.

This time though, he disappeared in the dust. "Nara!"

He ran through the trees, hoping to lose her and find a safe spot to watch the clouds. Soon enough she trailed behind. "Shikamaru Nara you get your ass back here and finish this fight with me! Be a man!" That got him. He turned while on a branch and slipped. Temari gasped, but it all happened too fast for her to react and help him.

He fell, and as quickly as he lost his footing he was caught again. By a tree branch. There was a hole ripped in his pants and he was dangling ten feet above the ground in a tree with his bottoms around his ankles and his green boxers with deer on them completely visible.

Temari jumped down from the tree and landed below him on the ground. She snickered. "Well, they say boys underwear reflect their personality well, _Shika_maru." She smirked when she saw the blush creep across his face.

"Woman, help me down," he whined. "Wow, Nara, you sound like Naruto. That's not attractive you know." She jumped up onto the branch that he was dangling from. "You sure you want me to let you down?" she teased. "Yes!"

She sliced the jeans with a kunai and he fell to the ground. "Oof! Troublesome…" She jumped down beside him. "If you didn't run, this would have never happened," she said, giggling at his still exposed undergarments. A small blush yet again crept across his cheeks and he pulled up his torn pants. He mumbled something incoherent. She walked up to him and stood not even a foot away. "You know, I never thought you would be one to run away from a woman Nara. I thought you were more manly than that." She backed him up against a tree behind him.

He looked straight into her eyes and she looked back into his. He couldn't pinpoint the emotion on her face, but his heart sped up. She placed her hands on his chest. "Now who knew _you_ would be in the position you are now, hm?" she said softly in his ear. His breathing hitched. How did she have this affect on him? He placed one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Oi now Nara, calm down. Close your eyes, and relax." She cupped her hand on his face and leaned in closer, until their lips were millimeters apart. He could feel her breath on his lips. A soft breeze blew by, and she disappeared with the wind. He cursed and sighed. Should he chase after her, or should he wait for her return?

He preferred the anticipation of her interesting return.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a very very short one. It was hard to build around the idea I had, thanks to a friend ^^ I'll be posting another chapter in a day or so, and after that I think I'll post a new one every week.<br>Hope you enjoyed :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn't realize how long it's been since I've submitted a chapter o.o So here I present Awkward Encounters Chapter 4! *crowd cheering* Enjoy :)  
>Btw. I don't own...once again ):<br>_

* * *

><p>As usual the pineapple haired boy was sleeping peacefully. It was surprising considering the crowds of people everywhere. A familiar blonde walked up, and flicked him on the forehead. He jumped forward. "Ow! Woman, why must you abuse me?" he whined. "Oh stop whining cry baby. We're here at an amusement park and you're sleeping? Come on! It's a field trip, the beginning of the summer, you can't be sleeping!"<p>

"I'm tired, so yes I can. Go with your troublesome girly friends," he said shooing her away. She put her hands on her hips. "Exactly. They're troublesome. So why is it I'm not allowed to hang with my guy friend hm?"

He opened one eye and looked at her. "Because I'm sleeping." She sat down on the bench beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "Pleeeease Shika-kun?" She looked innocently at him. His breathing hitched and he let out his breath slowly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Fine." She stood and pulled his arm. "Alright! Come on," she said.

"I thought you were gonna sit here with me?" he said with a confused and bored face. Temari laughed. "Don't you know that men are supposed to listen to women?" He stood with his hands in his pockets and stepped forward, closer to her. "Oh really? Heh. Because I thought women were to obey men? Ya know, because men are stronger and smarter. Women stay in the bedroom and kitchen," he smirked.

She hit him and rolled her eyes. "Are you ever not sexist?" The boy smirked again. She grabbed his wrist and they walked off.

"Where are you taking me?" The two continued walking through the amusement park. "Do you have boxers on?" He looked at her suddenly "What?" Temari laughed. "Don't worry cry baby, were only going on the water slides." He sighed with relief and they continued onward. "Here we are!" Temari said, with her face lighting up. She laid her bag and towel down on a chair and started taking off her shorts. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking bored once again. She didn't notice his looking. She glanced over. "Aren't you going to undress?" He snapped back to reality and his face flushed. "Uh..yeah." He removed his clothing and laid them down on the chair along with hers.

Temari stood before him in a dark purple bikini and white flip flops. He didn't take his time looking, but simply turned away to look at the surrounding water slides. "So which are we going on?" he yawned. The blonde behind him began giggling. "Nice boxers Nara." He looked down and from what he could see they were black. But on the back, Temari could see what ended up mortifying him. On the back of his boxers were the words "sexy and I know it." She laughed harder. "Does your mom buy your underwear for you? Because I could not see you getting those for yourself." "What?" He turned to look but couldn't make out what they said.

"Sexy and I know it," she continued laughing. He looked the ground and scratched and back of his head, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Let's just go..." he said. Temari tried to reduce the giggling and started off with him to the closets water slide. "Just wait troublesome woman, karma will get you..." he mumbled under his breath.

The two waited in line for what felt like hours to Shikamaru. He dozed off every so often, then was awoken by an annoyed Temari. Finally when the two got to the top they set down their inner tube and Shikamaru got in the front, while Temari was in the back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on. The boy was unsure, and held on also, his arm brushing her smooth legs. He blushed, and coughed to cover up his embarrassment.

The guard pushed them and they went flying down the slide. Water splashed in their face and they both were having a good time. "I see Shika is having a good time ne?" But before he could answer they both ended at the bottom and landed in the water. It felt like an eternity but had only lasted almost thirty seconds.

The pineapple boy surfaced and was surprised to not see Temari yet. He instantly panicked and searched for her, when suddenly she popped up in front of him, scaring him half to death. But then he noticed. "Wanna go again?" she said happily. He shook his head. "Uh...Temari..." he said slowly, trying to avoid any eye contact with any part of her body. His face had turned the brightest shade of red ever. She looked at him confused and completely oblivious to the fact that her top came off. Then she noticed and sunk in the water. "Oh my god!" The boy was speechless. He looked through the water for her top along with her. "I can't find it!" she screamed. Meanwhile, people crowded around the water were mumbling and looking as well. "I'll be back," said Shikamaru.

She searched more while she waited. He then came back with a towel and helped her out of the water. Her bathing suit top was lost and all she had was a t shirt. How embarrassing. Shikamaru didn't talk unless he absolutely had to. He was too embarrassed also. Embarrassed at the fact that he had just seen Temari's breasts and his manly instincts were kicking in. _Just shoot me. _They got back to the chair and she quickly put her shirt on, hopefully without the notice of any passerby's.

It didn't help the fact that her shirt was also wet. She wanted to die. Shikamaru looked at her with a blush, as did she. "Wanna go sit down?" "Sure..." she replied. The two found their bench from earlier and sat in silence. Shikamaru closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He couldn't after everything that had happened. He sat there and soon felt Temari lean on him, quietly sleeping. She was completely mortified and wanted to sleep.

"Karma's a bitch," he smirked. "But with or without a shirt you are still beautiful..." The boy smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I was in a summery mood :D We finally got that snow today that I<strong>**'ve been wishing for :D But now I wish it was summer... I miss swimming.  
><strong>**Also! I'm not sure how soon, or even tomorrow (today since I'm posting this at midnight.) I will be posting a special chapter "Sweet Encounter" specially for Valentine's Day next month (: I have a great idea and if it's good I may make a series of "Sweet Encounters" similar to this. Soooooo yes :3 Check it out then ^^**


	5. Sweet Encounter Valentine's Special!

_Well I just couldn't wait to write this, so I present to you, an Awkward Encounters Special, especially for Valentine's Day...Sweet Encounters! Yay!  
>I don't own Naruto D':<br>_

* * *

><p>Spring was around the corner, but it was still cold outside. The snow had melted and flowers started budding. Shikamaru was casually walking throughout the village. He needed some time to himself. Everything seemed so stressful with the upcoming war. He walked past the flower shop and was greeted by Inoichi, who was arranging some flowers. "Hello there Shikamaru. Had any new missions lately?" he asked. "No, I've been helping get supplies ready. Just taking a break right now." He kicked the grond beneath his feet. Inoichi stood and put a hand on the boys' shoulder. "Don't look so down. The war will be over as fast as it will be started. We're leaf ninjas, we'll be okay. Plus it'll be an honor to fight beside the younger generation InoShikaCho trio," he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Ino walked out carrying pots with flowers.<p>

"Dad, I have more tulips," she said struggling. Shikamaru noticed and helped her with the pots. "Thanks Shika," she said huffing. "What are you doing here?" He set the pots down beside the flower bed. "Walking, taking a break from sorting supplies." "Well while on your break why don't you help bring out some more flowers? There's a lot," she said as she walked back inside. He sighed and followed after. He knew he couldn't get out of this without an injury...or a lot of nagging, and both were troublesome.

She led him into the back room. "The tulips go out front with the rest. The snowdrops go beside the impatiens in the main room. That's the right corner. These larkspurs near the jasmine. And the roses all go in the flower boxes in the middle of the room. Separate the colors, I have to add some baby's breath later. Getting them ready for Valentine's Day and all," she explained. Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to carry out the snowdrops. Ino took the larkspurs and they organized them.

The two continued organizing the flowers and Shikamaru started on the roses. It was quiet for a while. Ino brought out a bunch of baby's breath and helped Shikamaru with the rose display. "So, are you gonna get anyone roses this year?" she asked. He looked at her. "Why?" She looked back at him like he was stupid. "You didn't hear me earlier? Valentine's Day is tomorrow! The most flowers sold for the holiday are sold on the actual day. You're not getting anyone anything?" He sighed, wishing he could have avoided this question. He wanted to get someone something, but he was completely stupid when it came with women. A shocker, yes I know.

Ino nudged him with her elbow. "You know, the Sand Siblings are coming soon Shikamaru. Temari will be here," she said in a sing-song voice. "Ino..." "You could get her flowers and take her out on a romantic date. Dinner in the candlelight, with steak and lobster and champagne. Then finish it with star gazing and romantic music," she said day dreaming. "But then again, you would never go to the trouble of doing that for someone." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued the flower arranging. He knew that Ino knew about his secret crush on the sand shinobi, but he still didn't want to admit it, even to himself. He wanted to do something for her, but every time he thought about it his mind drew a blank.

They both soon finished up the flower arranging and Shikamaru continued his way out. Before Ino could notice though, he picked out a single red rose and dropped the money on the counter. "Oh hey there Shikamaru, done already? Oh who'd you get that for? A special someone?" Just then Shikamaru noticed a certain blonde kunoichi walking toward him. She wasn't supposed to be here for a day or two! "Hello there Nara, what're you doing here? Flirting with miss Ino?" she smirked. He shoved his right hand in his pocket. "Oh what do we have here?" she took the rose. "A rose. Who's this for?" He knew she was trying to agitate him, but he wouldn't let it get to him. And he wouldn't let his guard down. "It's uh...for my mom. From my dad. He's on a mission and he wanted me to pick it up for him while he's away. He'll be back tomorrow," he explained confidently.

The boy noticed a light go out in the kunoichi's eyes. Her face fell a bit, but not enough for anyone else to notice. "Temari! You're early!" Ino came over and hugged the girl. "You can help me separate flowers! There's tons more," she said excitedly while pulling the girl inside the shop with her. Inoichi looked at Shikamaru and chuckled. "She's gonna love it Shikamaru." The boy nodded and proceeded home.

* * *

><p>"So where are we starting?" asked Temari. "We're putting these baby's breath in the rose assortments." "Alright." The girls started with their sorting. "So Temari what're you doing for tomorrow?" "You're funny. Nothing." Ino looked at her. "How could you stand to do nothing?" Temari looked at her. "Ino, you're pretty and outgoing. You could get any guy you want. I'm...I just want a guy who doesn't feel the need to treat me like a princess all the time, who could also be my best friend and who I could have an actual intelligent conversation with." Ino smiled. "It sounds like you described Shikamaru." Temari looked down, and added more baby's breath to her bouquet. "Maybe, but like that'd ever happen. I can't stand the guy half the time," she laughed. Ino simply rolled her eyes.<p>

When the girls had finished they had a cup of tea and chatted. "So when do you start helping with stock?" asked Ino. Temari looked down at her tea. "The day after tomorrow. Since we're early and everything. I can't believe this war is happening so fast." "Yeah...it is. I'll be honest, I'm afraid." "Me too..." There was a pause. "Well Ino, I have to go. I'll see you the day after tomorrow right?" She handed Ino the cup. "Yeah, see ya Temari!" The blonde kunoichi wove as she ran out the door.

This was the first time in a long time that she actually cried. She was afraid, terrified. She knew this war was around the corner and it scared her to think what's going to happen after. What friends won't she see anymore? Will she be okay? Her brothers? Her best friends?...Shikamaru? It was all becoming a reality as she stood in the streets of their allied village. In just two days she would start helping them prepare for this tragedy that's going to happen. It hadn't affected her this way before. Why now? She was frustrated. She hated her guard being down like this. She started running. Running away from her fears.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stood in his kitchen, staring at the single red rose he put in a vase on the counter. He didn't know how to give it to her. Why was it that he was the most intelligent person in the Fire Country but when it came to girls he was hopeless? The boy sighed and as he did he heard a knock at his door. "Troublesome...I was about to make dinner." He answered the door and saw Temari standing there. Her face was a little red. "Are you okay Temari?" he asked. She brushed past him and sat at his table in the kitchen. "I've always said 'Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions,' so why can't I accept the fact that I'm going to lose people I truly care about?" He was surprised at first, then closed the door, turned and sat across from her at the table. "Temari..." She looked at him. "We shouldn't be thinking about this. We're not planning on dying. But we do risk out lives and ultimately sacrifice ourselves for our village. For the people, the "king," so we can't keep our minds on the fact that we may lose friends or family. But if we do, we know that they died sacrificing their lives for everyone else and for the future of our villages. We're the leaf, and you're the sand. We're strong. We'll get through this." She sat back in the chair and he stood.<p>

"Are you staying for dinner? I'm making mackerel and kenchin soup." She smiled. "You cook? I'd think you of all people would be making me cook." "If you insist," he said, handing her a pan. She stood and hit him with her fan. "Funny. How about you cook and I sit here in your living room and watch a movie, hm? I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." She walked into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen and flicked it on. He rolled his eyes and started cooking the meal.

When the meal was finished he set the table and Temari walked over. "Now I know what you troublesome women have to go through every night now," he said as he set the food on the table. She looked at him confused. "You never cooked before?" "No, I usually eat at my parent's house because I'm too lazy to cook. I can cook, I choose not to." She smirked. "So should I feel special?" He started smiled and started eating.

When they were done they both set their dishes in the sink and had agreed to watch a movie. A nice relaxing night after hard work and travel. Temari found it relaxing to spend an evening with her guy friends rather than her girl friends. They were just too girly sometimes. While she ran off to the restroom, Shikamaru noticed the flower on the counter and the note attached that he had wanted to give to her, but just didn't know how. For the meantime, he moved the rose to the end table beside the couch so he wouldn't forget. If it was near him, he could concentrate on what he was going to say while also watching the movie. He was struggling to hide the tag when Temari walked back in the room.

"Why did you move that there? Isn't it for your mom?" She knew he was up to something. He looked a little stressed. "Yeah, but I moved it here so that when I wake up I'll remember it when I go over tomorrow. I'll probably end up sleeping out here tonight, which is why." She nodded and looked at him skeptically, then proceeded to take her seat on the couch. She popped in a random horror movie and Shikamaru also took his seat.

* * *

><p>Sometime throughout the movie they had both fallen asleep. Shikamaru awoke and noticed the title screen playing repeatedly. He reached on the table for the remote but was startled when he felt someone on top of him. Temari was asleep on his chest. He looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, and ten times less troublesome. This was his perfect chance. He reached carefully and slowly above his head to the end table and grabbed the rose with the note attached, and he slipped it between her fingers while she was sleeping. Perfect. The boy smiled and drifted off to sleep again.<p>

Temari awoke that morning. She felt a prick to her finger and stuck it in her mouth. There in her hand was a rose. One little thorn was forgotten. A note was attached. She was surprised and blushed slightly.

With this single rose,

I show my love for only you.

Happy Valentine's Day

Her heart quickened and her breath caught in her throat. She realized then that she had fallen asleep on top of him. So was last night set up? She smiled, and then felt arms around her. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered, and then kissed her behind her ear. She blushed. She hated how he secretly made her feel. "Temari." She looked at him and smiled, and then kissed him softly on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Shika.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very pleased with this chapter ^^ I couldn't wait to write it so I HAD to today, even though it took me all day...since I kept getting distracted.. ^^; But let me know what you think, and if it's good I'm planning on making a series of Sweet Encounters. I hope you enjoyed :D Now I'm off to think up more ideas! Whoooooosh!<strong>


	6. Author's Note

**I know I haven't uploaded any new chapters lately. I've had a major mind block with this series, so if anyone has any ideas for a new chapter/segment or something just message me and I'll continue, but for now I'm finished with the story ^^**


	7. Chapter 5

**So..I shall be continuing! I had a request to write a chapter about the war/post war, etc. Unfortunately, I have not read the manga, so I know mostly nothing about it xD I made this up, but it still has the war concept in mind. I prefer Naruto in the anime form because I like hearing the voices, I don't know. But if you'd like something about the war again, I will gladly write another after the anime has caught up and stuff. But for now, enjoy (:  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.. :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>Temari's POV<strong>

Damn I have a headache...What...What happened? I could hear someone shuffling around, and water..maybe? I slowly opened my eyes, slightly frightened at what I might see. I don't remember anything that has happened. I have no clue where I am. My vision comes to focus and I see that it's Shikamaru with a small towel in a water basin. Dipping it in and ringing it out. "Shika-" My voice is cut off by coughing. God I sounded horrible. What's wrong with me?

"You're awake. Do you remember what happened?" Afraid to have another coughing fit I shook my head. He walked over and kneeled down, patting my forehead with the damp towel. "The war. You were hurt pretty badly. You took a wound to the chest along with minor scrapes and bruises. It could have been fatal if we hadn't treated you right away." I looked down at my chest and my hands. I was covered in bandages. "Did you-" "Yes. Sakura treated your wounds and helped with the bleeding, but I bandaged you. Enemies were coming left and right so I brought you here. You were in bad condition and needed treated." So the fighting is still going on...I see. He left his position to help me. So why didn't he have someone else do it? A medical ninja? Wait...

"Baka!" I slapped him. "You saw me naked!" I felt completely humiliated. If it had been someone else..but him... I could feel my face getting red. How embarrassing. "Hey! It was either that or let you die troublesome woman!" I looked away, I couldn't even stand looking him in the eye at the moment. How awkward. He moved the towel toward my head again. I turned my face. "Don't touch me." "Woman let me help. You have a fever. You're such a pain..." "How could I have a fever if I just have wounds?" He was pissing me off by the second.

"The weapon used contained poison. Sakura was able to give you the right antidote, but it's still in the process of working. Until then, you can't move a lot." I sighed. I guess he had a point. "But still...why you? Why didn't you have someone else take care of me? You should be out fighting." He dipped the rag in the water again and looked away slightly. I couldn't make out the expression on his face. What was he thinking? "I wanted to be there if you didn't make it..." My heart skipped a heat. What? Did he really mean that? And if he did..what did he mean by it?

I covered up my emotions. "In a war like this you have to be prepared to lose the ones that are close you to. That's how it is. You can't control it." He looked at me and frowned. "I am prepared for that." He rang the cloth. "But not if it's you Temari." I looked away. Was I blushing? I couldn't tell. He patted my forehead again with the towel and I closed my eyes. I'll be fine Shikamaru...

**Shikamaru's POV**

She fell asleep...Finally. She needs rest. I tossed the towel into the water basin and felt her cheek. Her temperature has gone down quite a bit. She'll be fine for now. Yamato was smart for building these underground healing rooms ahead of time. That way we'll be safe from the war above. Let's hope at least. I checked her bandages next. Most of them were okay, the bleeding had stopped. But her chest bandages were sticking to her skin. It would get uncomfortable. She probably hasn't realized that she's been sleeping for almost two days. I had convinced Yamato and the others to keep supplies here also, in case people were down here for a while. Two weeks' worth at the most. Thank Kami they agreed.

I slowly cut the bandages from around her torso. She doesn't realize, although I've seen her partially naked body, it doesn't bother me. And it's not that I'm not interested, she's healing. I was caught off guard when she thought I was such a pervert. She's not usually like that... I would never even think of taking advantage of her. I respect women more than she thinks. I love her...but as if she would ever know. I finished up replacing the bandages and disposed of the others in a bag. Now she was clean and comfortable. I then sat against the wall on her right side. A nap would be nice right now...I wish I had some clouds to watch...

**Temari's POV**

I awoke again in what felt like forever. My headache still lingered. I didn't hear a sound other than that of steady breathing. I looked to my right. He was sleeping. I also noticed that my bandages had been replaced. My face grew warm...God. I looked back over at Shikamaru. I swear if I hurt him like I am now he still wouldn't get anything. He did look peaceful sleeping though..I should leave him alone.

Instead of trusting my instincts, I attempted sitting up. Pain shot straight up through my body. Dammit. Instead of standing and making my way over towards him, I used all the strength I had to push myself, while sitting, across the floor. I guess what he did was nice...considering I could be dead without him. But him wanting to see be if I didn't make it...

I scooted my way over to him and ran a hand along his jaw. I've never observed him this close before. He's gotten so handsome. Of course, he always had been. I've always found the boy both physically and mentally attractive definitely. One of the few men ever. But I hadn't realized how much more mature he's gotten. He's certainly gotten taller, and more muscular. But also his jaw line had hardened and he's starting to grow some facial hair. Stubble, the sexy beginning of it all.

I started to think. Why IS it him that I'm always with? That I'm so attached to? Attracted to? He's one of the few that don't usually argue with me. He respects me more than I notice. He's usually very quiet and laid back, but when he's not I can hold hour long intelligent conversations with him. It's all these little things, and even the things that piss me off and agitate me that have me so hypnotized by him. God Temari get a hold of yourself!

I looked at him once more. He looked so quiet...so peaceful. Carefully and quietly I scooted my body down and laid my head on his lap. This feeling was so wonderful. I never thought I would ever fall for someone so hard...but you definitely have my heart Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah...that's about it xD Let me know what you think! I hope you<strong> **liked it (:**


	8. Chapter 6

**This was a cute little idea that came up with the help of a good friend (: She's a big fan of Anko so I dedicate this to her! Hope you enjoy (:**

**_Disclaimer! I dun own people D: Note: italicized is Temari's thoughts._**

* * *

><p>Temari leaned her elbows back on the picnic table she was sitting on and drew a breath, then sighed. She had just gotten back from a mission with Shikamaru to apprehend a rogue ninja that was seen on the outskirts of Konoha. Most other shinobi were out on missions and those weren't were assigned to certain duties. Temari was visiting from Suna for paper work the two had to do for the upcoming Chunin exams, so Tsunade sent her and Shikamaru on the mission.<p>

Shikamaru came back seconds later with two orders of mitarashi dango. "Here," he said as he sat beside her and stretched his arms. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks," she said. "Missions like that are always so troublesome...I'm tired now..." said the boy, closing his eyes. Temari elbowed the boy in the ribs. "You're always tired." "Owwww. Why?" Temari smirked, "Because I can."

"You two fight like a married couple! Are you on a date?" A pair of arms wrapped around both shinobi's necks. Anko. Temari glared at her and looked away. Shikamaru blushed and panicked. "What? No! We're...we're not on a date! That's absurd!" He pulled away from her touch. Temari glanced at him and looked away again. "If you dislike me that much you can leave crybaby. I didn't know I was that horrid," she popped the last dango in her mouth and stood. "You know what? I'll leave." She turned and walked off. Anko looked at Shikamaru, who was still looking in the direction the blonde haired kunoichi disappeared to. Anko pointed to his dango. "You gonna eat that?" He rolled his eyes at her and handed her the food, then held his head on his knees.

_I swear, guys don't know a thing. Is he really that oblivious? You'd think, since he's the only guy I associate with, and the only one I ever spend free time with...Ugh. _She sat down on her sofa in her guest apartment. She looked at the clock. It was almost ten. _I'm so tired..._

She stood reluctantly and made her way to her room. _I should start packing my things...I leave tomorrow after all...I sort of hope I can see him again before I go. But then again, he pisses me off so much. God I sound like a girl. He's getting to me..._ The blonde found her suit case and packed her belongings inside. A knock was then heard from her door.

"What are you doing here? It's ten o'clock at night! I'm trying to sleep!" Shikamaru looked her up and down. She crossed her arms. "That's not what it looks like." She was still dressed in her kimono. "Look, I don't need you here expressing more of your opinions. Now leave." She reached for the handle and closed the door, but the brunette ninja grabbed her wrist and forced his way inside. "I can't stand when you do that," he said. "Do what? You bothered me at night! How the hell am I supposed to act? 'Oh Shikamaru how kind of you to visit, how convenient. Come in for some tea and cookies!' Yeah right." She pulled her arm away and turned, crossing her arms. "When you push me out. When you don't let me get a word in before you get pissy and either abuse me or just walk off!" She looked down. She's never seen him angry before...or even yelling at that.

She turned back around. "How am I supposed to act when you piss me off? Especially when you completely insult me!" Before she could blink Shikamaru grabbed her by her wrists again and pinned her to the door that was behind him. "Do you think if I thought those things about you I would be here right now trying to apologize? You know, if I didn't care I wouldn't bother. I'd probably be sleeping right now." She avoided eye contact with the boy. He shifted her hands to one above her head and ran his fingers of the other hand across her cheek. "Temari..."

Before she could think she ripped her wrists free, grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. At this point, she didn't care about their argument. She wanted him to see how she felt. She left tomorrow, and who knows when she'd return. She didn't want feelings left not being dealt with. She pulled away. "Stay with me..just this one night, please." The boy picked her up and kissed her again, carrying her to the couch. He laid down, with her on top of him, and kissed her head. "Goodnight Temari." His heartbeat...she could hear it. Rhythmic. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

_She's just like a child...one minute she's yelling at me, and the next she breaks down, then falls asleep. It's cute, although I would never personally admit that to her. She's always so mature and intimidating. But I guess dad was right...women will show kindness to the man they love..._ He drifted his fingers along her cheek once more. "I love you Temari."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I hope you liked it! Let me know (:<br>For now I shall be sleeping. I wanted to get five ideas that I have down this Memorial Day weekend, and it's closely coming to an end. At the moment it's 3am x.x I am definitely a procrastinator. But yeah..more stories shall be coming so I hope you're all interested!**


	9. Update

So I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to combine Sweet and Awkward Encounters. I still want to continue Awkward Encounters, but lately I've thought of more sweet than awkward. I would rather have one fic sitting around waiting to be finished than two. (Although I'm still slowly working on Roommates ^^;) But either way! I shall be adding more chapters and getting back into the writing spirit asap!

~FluffyMerMer


	10. Chapter 7

**I was inspired today when we read Early in the Morning by Li-Young Lee. Beautiful poem (: It's short, but I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters_**

* * *

><p>He watched as she took her hair out. The way it moved when it was down. A little past her shoulders, it reminded him of sand. The way the sand moves so gracefully along with the waves when they come in and go back out to sea. It was absolutely beautiful he thought.<p>

He was the only one to ever see her with her hair down. No, they were not dating, not even close. But he knew what she was doing. In this way she was being very old fashioned. I guess you could say that she claimed him as hers by doing so. He wasn't stupid, he was a genius of course, so he knew what she was doing signified.

In the old days women would always wear their hair up. They never let it down except for their husbands. It was something that was only to be seen by them. In its own way I guess you could call it a sexual act. Some people may see it this way, but Shikamaru knew that when she did this, she wanted him to recognize her for it. It was a clever trick she was playing he had to admit.

She brushed through her hair carefully and hung her clothes by the fire for the night. She was taking her time getting her things together before heading off to bed for the night. She so desperately wanted him to do something. Make a move, or say something. She never showed these emotions directly. It was always in these subtle, indirect ways, that he still caught onto, that she showed her infatuation for him. She knew he knew it also, but they both were difficult with these particular things.

Shikamaru made his way toward his own tent, but before doing so, he stopped behind Temari and leaned down so his head was level with hers. He ran his fingers through her short, soft hair and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Her face was warm, he could feel it. "You look beautiful with your hair down." She blushed red, he stood and made his way inside his tent.


	11. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! I've updated SOMETHING! I recently have been going through my own relationship stuff, so I've been inspired with my own experiences. So here! New chapter! Kinda short, but I hope you enjoy (:**

**_I don't own the characters (:_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

"There's a lot we need to think about. There's going to be times that we won't be able to see each other for months, and our difference in age can be an issue too," I said.

He looked away, thinking. "The distance or age doesn't matter to me. It never has, and it's something I've already considered."

I looked at him, not entirely sure what I should say.

"It's about time I go," he said standing. "We can finish talking another time."

He was about to leave. I wanted to grab his wrist and tell him not to go, but I knew I couldn't. I have to let him go. I can't be dragged into his grasp with his sweet words.

"Temari." I looked at him. "Hm?"

"I got you a birthday present," he said as he reached into his back pocket. I stood.

"You didn't have to..." He took my wrist. "But I wanted to." He opened his hand and clasped a small bracelet on my wrist. It had a charm. Two hearts connected. He placed his hand on my cheek gently. "Happy birthday Temari."

*end flashback*

I've been staring at this bracelet for weeks, making a decision. And so now I'm here, in this park alone with him, about to tell him the hardest thing ever. While I was lost in deep thought, I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. He took my hand and we walked the path of the park. It was dark, and then we stopped.

"Shika-?"

"Temari, I want to know your answer. But I want to give you my answer first, is that alright?"

I held back tears. Whatever he was going to say was going to hurt. I couldn't look at him.

He took my arms and placed them on his neck. I looked up at him, surprised. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I could hear the soft sound of a song now, and he started dancing slowly, to which I followed. I wanted to cry.

"Temari..." I chocked back a sob. "You're special to me, and I don't care if you disagree. You're beautiful and unique. You can be yourself around me. You're sensitive and you carry yourself with a mask of pride. You are everything I want in a girl." The tears started falling free, and the lights came on around us. An archway in the middle of the walk. Snow flurries fell ever so gently. I couldn't breathe. It was beautiful.

I felt his warm breath at my ear. "I love you Temari."

We danced slowly, and I buried my face into his neck. He really does care. "I love you too Shikamaru."


End file.
